Never Enough
by Diamamine
Summary: Oralaine is betrayed by her father, and doesnt know if she can trust completely. She tried but maybe it was with the wrong person. NarxOCxSesh


My first fic feel free to criticize if you want, I don't care.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from the show, sadly, but the only character I own is Oralaine

Chapter 1: Memories, Betrayed

Oralaine walked down the street holding her things close to herself. She went into the too familiar alley still holding close her belongings. Her steps echoing through the darkness. She got to the end of the alley and looked behind her. She sighed, But she tensed when she heard steps behind her. She looked around to see if she could find any place to hide in.But she was trapped, there was no place to go to from there. She turned to face the person that had been following her. His black hair combed back and held in place with his nasty smelling expensive gel. She couldn;t believe her father was forcing her to marry someone she didn't love, someone she didn't even know. She looked into his cold blue eyes and he smirked evilly at her which made her feel disgust.

"You thought you could run away? You'd leave your father like that...what a rude daughter."

She stood straight, not showing any emotion towards him. No fear, no anger, nothing. He took a step closer and she took a step back, feeling the cold brick wall against her back. She looked around and saw a familiar person behind the guy in front of her.

"Papa!"

Her eyes filled with tears, but she blinked the tears away, he didn't deserve the satisfaction of her tears. She saw his cold blue eyes before he turned away from her, and saw the stranger stepping closer. She looked down and looked at the items she held close to her heart. She glanced back at the stranger. Her grey eyes filled with a storm of emotion. She didn't want to go back, and she wasn't going to.

She took a step forward and ran fast, and with all the force she could find she kicked into the guys midsection. He doubled over in pain as he held his stomach. She ran past her father, still holding her belongings

Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes, beginning to blur her vision. 'Why papa why..'. She thought to herself as she ran to the park as she began to sprint and then after a while walk. She went into the outskirts of the suburban city, into the forest. She walked deep into the forest so that they could never find her. She was tired from running, after she felt she was safe enough to rest she sat under a tree, still holding her belongings close to her. She looked up at the sky as she remembered the events of just a few days before...

_...After her mother had passed away, her father had been in a depressed state. He still hadn't come out of mourning, neither had anyone else in the house for that matter. Her mother had always been loved by everyone. There wasn't anyone who hated her. Her beautiful black hair had framed her beautiful face, and her kind eyes were always filled with laughter. But she was always getting sick, though she usually made it through the sicknesses a cold and high fever had been the end of her sweet beloved mother. Oralaine had been walking down the hall when she'd heard her father talking to an unfamiliar guy. She heard her name which immediately caught her attention. Later she found out that she had to marry his son, Satoru. She had also found out that the man was going to loan her father money, which in return she had to get married to his son for. They were in grave need of money but she never thought her father would accept the deal. But things just only got worse after that so she refused to marry him even if it meant that her father might hate her. She knew he didn't love her anymore, his eyes had turned cold. She finally decided to run away after what had happened..._

It began to rain after a moment. She couldn't keep from crying anymore. She wished she could just die there with no worries. But she wouldn't give up so easily. She tried to stand up, though it took her a few minutes. She began to walk deeper into the forest. She was really tired and could barely keep her eyes open. But she kept walking until she couldn't take it and fell to the ground. She was looking up at the sky as the drops of water hit her face mixing with her tears.

"Why mama...why did he do it...why did you leave me with him?..."

She cried herself to sleep. Too tired to care she was in the mud under the rain. She kept her grip tight on her belongings even after she fell asleep. While she slept, she felt a light warmth while she was asleep but she didn't want to open her eyes so just fell asleep again. She felt really comfortable after a moment. And she had her first dream in years since her mother had died.

She felt someone looking over her and when she opened her eyes she wasn't in the same forest as she had fallen asleep in. And in front of her was a little cat-like creature, but with two tails.

"Kirara! Come back here!"

She heard the voice of a young child, and she sat up, the cat, which she assumed was Kirara, sat on her lap. She glanced around wondering where she was...or when...

A/N:

Well that's it for the first chapter. I know it;s short but it was kind of just an intro.

Inu: When am I going to come out?

Dia: Never..muahaha

Inu: -glares-

Sesshoumaru: Idiot, of ycourse we're going to come out.

Dia: Sesshy-kun! -pounce-

Sesh: -dodge- ¬¬


End file.
